IWF Monday Night Raw (January 11, 1999)
The January 11, 1999 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, took place on January 11, 1999 at the Compaq Center in Houston, Texas. Results ; ; *Owen Heart & Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) defeated Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg (w/ Chyna) in a IWF Tag Team Chamionship No. 1 Contenders Match (4:35) *Luna Vachon defeated Gillberg (1:04) *X-Pac © defeated Al Snow to retain the IWF European Championship (2:55) *Kane defeated Mankind © via DQ in a IWF Championship match *Triple K (w/ Chyna) defeated Edge (2:55) *Chyna won the Corporate Rumble by last eliminating Vince Matteson after Matteson was distracted by Steve Austin at ringside; order of entry: Ken Shamrock (eliminated himself while brutally attacking Gunn on the floor), Billy Gunn (eliminated by Test via a hiptoss), The Big Boss Man (eliminated by Matteson as he attempted to dump out Triple K), Test (eliminated by Kane via choke throw after Test accidentally kicked Kane when Triple K ducked), X-Pac (eliminated by the Bossman), the Road Dogg (eliminated by Kane via clothesline), Kane (eliminated via Triple H / X-Pac double clothesline), Triple K (eliminated by McMahon along with Bossman), Vince McMahon (unscheduled participant; w/ Gerald Brisco & Pat Patterson), Chyna (unscheduled participant); due to prematch stipulations, Chyna won the #30 slot in the Royal Rumble match; Shane Matteson did guest commentary for the bout. Corporate Rumble entrances and eliminations : Shamrock jumped the top rope to attack Billy Gunn as he made his entrance. Other Segements *The Undertaker "sacrificed" Dennis Knight and transformed him into Mideon. Commentators *Michael Cole *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00019.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00021.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00022.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00023.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00024.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00025.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00026.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00027.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00028.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00029.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00030.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00031.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00032.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00033.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00034.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00035.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00036.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00037.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00038.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00039.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00040.jpg January 11, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00041.jpg External links